


normal

by tyrseward



Series: Merlin Fics [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrseward/pseuds/tyrseward
Summary: Everything's normal. Everything is perfectly normal.





	normal

Everything’s normal, Merlin reminds himself. Everything is perfectly normal.

He’d had various objects thrown at him, been yelled at by the greatest prat of all prats, saved said prat’s life as well as the whole of Camelot’s three times in one week, been thrown into walls and almost run through while slipping past guards. Normal.

He can’t quite find it in himself to say everything is fine, can’t quite force down that lie anymore.

Because “_normal_” can be unbearable when it drags on long enough. And he’s reached his breaking point, reached it three days ago and every normal day since has only weighed him down further.

He really, really hates normal.


End file.
